User talk:RainingPain17
VOTE: SHOULD WE SPLIT THE POLICE CRUISER PAGE? ---- ---- That's not fuckin' enough -_- After all this, Sean is still harrasing everyone, now he created a profile called "WildBrick" too? Man, you were right, I shouldn't let him edit in the Scarface wiki, now he has gone over the limits, I give up from the Driv3r wiki, I can't stand it anymore, I can't stay only one day without Sean sending me a message saying "I'm not going to disturb you anymoe" or "i'll never be back", I heard that for the 712nd time, oooooh my fuckin' god, when will he stop? I think not even after life, god forgives me if I said that, but I lost my respect for him already, he's just like 3-year-old kids >:( (talk) 17:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I was going to say "go on" but I didn't want to be too much offensive, I know how it feels to be that sick (talk) 18:12, December 4, 2014 (UTC) And BTW, I took a much better picture of the Fixter, front and back, there was no rear picture on the article, check it out (talk) 18:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I had three GF in my whole life, my personal record was also 3 months, I care and like it, it's so good to have someone that really likes you, I say that because my last GF cared so much about me, I couldn't stay one single day without talking to her, but that's a long story (actually longer than GTA V's storyline LoL) (talk) 18:22, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Just when you thought he changed..... ( ) 19:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 BETRAYER I am not JPs sock, stop thinking were susipicous when were not rain, I gave you a second chance (the first one is when I was blamming you), second who do you think you are? When someone does something you have to say there socks, I was here before JP was. RazorShotter (talk) 20:52, December 4, 2014 (UTC)RazorShotter Joe & Josef - S&F Canon Only 20 specific Strangers & Freaks jobs are required for 100% completion, the rest are completely optional. Trevor's Minutemen jobs are among the optional set. I don't know that we can claim any non-compulsory S&F outcome can be considered canon. smurfy (coms) 06:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Antagonists Okay, sometimes we have to delete "sky is blue" trivia facts, but c'mon, you deleted ''ALL ''the trivia, I recognized some trivia facts and i'm sure they're 100% trivial, like "Bulgarin,Boccino and Rocco are the only antagonists killed by another protagonist" or "King Courtney is the only antagonist not to die in anyway" I'm not saying that this is vandalism, i'm just saying that some facts are trivial, you can ask it to Ilan, The Tom and every other users here if any fact on that article is trivial, they'll say at the least one is trivial (talk) 15:43, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I think coincidences are trivial as well... There are at least one or two interesting facts there, you should check it out again (talk) 15:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Discussion Hey RainingPain. I think the discussion should be closed now. A lot of GTA fans will never see what's wrong with GTA V no matter how much you try. One thing I realized though is that majority of the people who disagree with bad reviews and think GTA V is a good game are those who tend to not care and hardly do anything in the game. I remember commenting bad about Saints Row 3 and those who disagreed with me and said it's the best Saints Row game never played Saints Row 2 so I'd suggest us all leave this discussion and keep our opinions to ourselves. Let them believe GTA V is the best sandbox game, personally I don't. ( ) 19:02, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 O_o This has nothing to do with the government... I keep complaining about brazilian government, which is one of the worst ever, comparable to that of Cuba, and in fact, I didn't elect them, I elected the other side, less socialism... But I don't think opinion is a good argument or reason to say "fuck off, I hate this shit", i'll give you an exemple, I had a female friend, 11 months ago she said to me "your GF is a bitch and that's my opinion", ironically, my GF had her first kiss with me and after she broke up with me in february, she only dated another guy in october, she's still with him, while this "friend" had seven boyfriends just across this year, she calls them "ethernal love" and it doesn't last more than two months. You get my point? For me, ''opinion ''is just an excuse to say "fuck off", I know that some of your points are valid, like the Driving physics, which is hate compared to GTA IV, the wanted level, which is annoying and the lack of activities, but this leads me to think either you're a hater or you see GTA V the same way I saw GTA IV 6 years ago, after a certain time, I started liking GTA IV, specially after GTA V was released, it will be the same thing with GTA V to other people, many will complain about GTA 6 and say that GTA V was better in some way, that's how the thing goes I just don't want we both to be hostile to each other, we're such good friends since september, just don't take this discussion too seriously, let's forget about this and point the good sides of GTA V in the next blog, okay? (talk) 19:49, December 5, 2014 (UTC)